Bloodlust & dangerous minds
by MlleEmmaMlle
Summary: This is a story about Jasper and his first love. It's a prequel to my oneshot "something to worry about" but it's not neccesary to have read it, anyway give it a chance, cause I don't wanna bore you with a summary, which I suck at writing ! :P
1. Disclaimer

**A/N: **So I hope you'll like it, I'll really appreciate it if you'll give me your honest opinion so if it sucks tell me what I should improve and if it's good just tell me it's good then I'll be happy, hence: please review :b OK enough of my weird introduction thingie I have going on here and enjoy it! Oh and the prologue is an extract of my one-shot "_something to worry about"_ which it's based on. The story is meant to take place in the renaissance time, but I'll just write it in present time language if you get what I mean ;) Well, please give it a chance

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight stuff, this is after all a Twilight fanfic, although I only use Jasper, but all the other stuff that isn't, is ... well mine :)

**Prologue** (present time)

As thoughts flew through Jaspers head he looked ghostly through the window as trees flew by one by one. Every once in a while he thought he saw her soft blonde curls and her chocolate brown eyes. How could she leave him for his best friend? Sure he was handsome and well he was extremely charming. He was always the one the girls wanted but… How could he betray him like this? He knew how much Jasper loved her; he was planning to propose to her - and then out of nowhere she left him.

Jasper looked through the train. As if expecting something would happen. He just didn't knew what. His only thought was that _she_ would appear out of nowhere, kiss him tenderly and tell him how sorry she was. Begging for him to take her back. And he would be so happy, taking her back the same instant and they would live happily ever after. But somewhere in the back of Jaspers head he knew it wouldn't happen, she broke his heart and it would take a long time to repair.

Jasper closed his eyes and felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Through Jaspers closed eyelids he saw something shiny come against him. He slowly opened his eyes, but the light was so bright he had to blink a few times before he could see clearly. At first he only saw a shadow surrounded by light. Then he saw that the shadow was a figure. A Person. She looked like an angel. But something was wrong. She was sad and hurt, only a shadow of what she could be, but she was still surrounded by the light. Jasper had to put her out of her misery; after all it was his fault. He didn't know how, but somehow he was the one who made her sad.

He stood up and walked closer to the angel. He looked closer at her features. She had deep beautiful lapis lazuli colored eyes, creamy white skin like porcelain, long curly chocolate brown hair and a slender figure dressed in a blue renaissance ball gown. She looked so familiar, like he had known her in a previous life.

As Jasper walked closer to the angel, in the now empty train cabin, mist started coming from under the seats and the sad girl started smiling.

"I've missed you Jasper" She said with a wicked smile. "Come closer"

He walked closer and closer until he looked straight into her eyes. Almost remembering something important about the angel. Something was telling him…

" Now don't dwell in the past love, we have some catching up to do" She took Jaspers head between her hands and slowly turned his head so she had directly access – and then she bit. An excruciating pain ran through Jaspers body.

He woke suddenly and looked straight into the lapis lazuli eyes sitting in the seat across from him.


	2. Those eyes

**Chapter 1 – Those eyes**

I did not know the first thing about love – until I met Aurora. A 17-year-old elegant girl, originally from Florence but London was the place I met her.

I was with my parents at yet another ball where they wanted me to meet a girl I could marry and then finally make my parents proud. I was polite, friendly and did all the right things – I danced with the right girls, I small-talked with the right people and I told with pride about how terrifying, just the right amount so it wouldn't scare the women; it was to be a soldier. I was the perfect man for all the girls – I came from a wealthy family, I had the looks, I was polite and the list just continues. I had the chance to meet the right girl, well I did meet the right girls often, and they were perfect – just not perfect for me.

As I sat down enjoying a glass of champagne and resting me feet from the waltz – I saw the most beautiful girl walk through the ballroom. She was not tall, but small and elegant, like a fairy, her long chocolate brown hair, curled so delicately down from her angelic face and fell down her shoulders so elegant, her slim but curvy figure, so childish yet the body of a woman. And her eyes. The Lapis Lazuli eyes, the most beautiful color of blue I had ever seen. All wrapped in a beautiful ice blue gown which made her creamy white skin glow like she was an actual angel. This might just be another girl for the rest of the room, but for me – she was the one.

"She is from Florence, that poor girl. Her parents died, tragic story" And of course the women were already gossiping about her, but I couldn't quite get myself to stop listening.

"Oh no, that poor thing! So what is she doing here in London?"

"She is living with her uncle, I think he is trying to get her married of quickly, apparently…." I was transfixed to my seat when she looked my way and I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Married, it could be me. She could become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock; she could be the mother of our perfect little children, blue eyes and honey blond hair.

Hypnotized by her look I stood up and made my way though the crowd, as young pretty girls thought I was approaching them and only got the;

"Excuse me" and I walked past them, I could see the disappointment in their eyes. But I did not care, I had to meet this girl, otherwise the thought would haunt me the rest of my life. I had no idea how much this girl would actually haunt me, I was young, careless and didn't know which horrors there really where in this world.

As the gentleman I was, I poked her on the shoulder and asked her in my nonchalant voice.

"May I have this dance"

She turned puzzled around and stared at me with her beautiful eyes surrounded by her long thick eyelashes, and blinked in bewilderment

"Sure, signore" She said with the most beautiful voice, sounding like bells chiming and angel singing all at the same time and just making it sound even more unique with her Italian accent.

I took her small hand and led her out to the dance floor and we started dancing like it was what we were born to do, I could see the jealous looks we got, the men wanted to be me and girls wanted to be her. She started giggling, an even more beautiful sound than before. That was when I decided I wanted to live for that sound.

"What is your name, mia bella" I said with my best Italian, hoping I said it correct. She looked down to the floor, blushing, she was clearly not used to this kind of attention back in Florence. She looked in my eyes and I in hers.

"ehm, Aurora" she said shyly

"What a beautiful name" I said falling deeper in love the longer I looked in her eyes, it was like she was compelling me, like a force of nature. I was powerless; this girl had entire control over me when she looked me in the eyes.

"I am named after my grandmother and the Roman goddess of dawn" oh goddess, how they picked that name just right. As we swirled around, staring into each other's eyes, time flew by and more and more people left the dance floor. I took her hand and led her towards the balcony.

"Come, I want to show you something"

As we stepped out on the balcony, she looked around. There was roses entangled in the railing and lit candlelight's at a small table in the corner. I led her over to one of the chairs and pull it out for her so she could sit down and then I sat at the chair across from her. She started blinking and a tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes trying to hide it and taking a deep breath.

"Are you all right Aurora?" I asked suddenly confused, thinking the evening through if I did anything wrong.

"Did I… insult you in any way?"

"No, no, you have been very sweet. I just thought of my.." I sentence cutted short by a sob

"…my parents"

"Oh. I am so sorry, I did not know." I said putting my hand on the table for her to hold. After a while of silent sobbing she took

"Thank you. You are very kind, and you will make a woman very happy one day"

"But I was thinking if _you_ would want to see me again?" She looked into the distance and shook her head sadly

"I can not do that to you. I am damaged. Not any good for you, I will just end up hurting you – and I would not do that to you."

"I do not care. When I saw you, it was.. I do not know, but I know you felt it too! I could see it in your eyes! They way you looked at me" I said frustrated with myself for letting my dream girl slip through my fingers just as quickly as I had had her.

"I can not. You.." She said with a sigh without being able to finish, looking like she was into much pain to even speak.

"I will give you time, I have plenty of time. Everything for you" I knew it was crazy; I had always made fun of the people telling how it was love at first sight. But something was different with this girl, even though we had only spoken a few sentences it was when I looked into her eyes I saw something different, something other people never really saw, they didn't look deep enough. I had seen something that no one else had ever seen, and now I could not let it go again. I cared too much, I wanted to let that pain that other people saw, go away. I wanted to be the one made her into the happy carefree girl, she once was. I walked over to her and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"I will make you happy, I swear that I will Aurora" She started giggling and biting her lower lip. She took the red rose from the table and looked intensely on it, pointing he fingers at the thorns.

"I know you will, Mr. Whitlock"

"Wait, how do you know my name, I don't recall telling you that?" I said suddenly embarrassed by this mistake, how could I forget such an important thing – and I thought _I_ was a gentleman.

"Mr. Langley told me, nice man." She said quietly

"Oh, well I am very sorry I did not think of telling you. Even though it is no excuse I think I found myself lost in your beauty. And you can just call me Jasper, no need to be formal." She started blushing as I had said the compliment and looked down at her hands again. We just sat there in silence with the music playing in the background, her solemnly staring at the rose and me at her. When she suddenly spun her head up

"I have to go"

"No you can not go."

"I have to, my uncle is waiting" She said almost panicky. Before she could run off, I got hold of her hand

"Will I see you again?" I almost whispered in anticipation

"I.. I will have to check with my uncle. I can not promise you anything" And just like that she went through the door and mingled in the crowd of the ballroom.

I just stayed outside thinking about Aurora; I could not quite shake the feeling of her away. Some part of me screamed to go get her while another part screamed to run and never return. Of course I choose my first instinct; Starting with a rose.

* * *

><p>So how was the first chapter? Please review, I will be very happy if you do! :D<p> 


	3. Forbidden messages

**Chapter 2 – Forbidden messages**

"Oh, Gemma. He was amazing, those green eyes – just staring endlessly at me" I said dreamingly staring into the night sky

"My lady, remember Dominic. You can not make another mistake like that"

"I know, that's why I told him no. I told it was because of my parents" My eyes started filling with tears

"Oh god I wish, I could tell him everything - that my parents has been dead for decades, that my heart beat for Dominic and died for him – all that. Oh why, should this happen to me Gemma?"

"I know Miss, you were just unfortunate, and no one deserves this life. Not even Dominic" Dominic, ha, he could die in hell for my sake.

"Don't get me wrong Miss, he does not deserve a good life either – but he is just a broken soul. No one is born evil, it is something they develop through their miserable excuse of a life."

_Knock Knock_

"How did I end up in this terrible situation and still be fortunate enough to end up having such a smart and wise maid" I mumbled to myself as Gemma walked to the door.

"_A delivery for miss De Luca" _A male voice said nervously

"_May I ask who send it?" _ Oh dear Gemma, always so protective

"_He asked me very specifically to be anonymous, so I will keep my word to him"_

I head some rummaging, a silent _"goodbye"_ and a door closing. Gemma walked into the living room again with a long white package and a card attached in her arms. She looked suspiciously on it and it to me and I led out a giggle.

"Always so protective" I said under my breath just loud enough for her to hear it as I opened the box and saw a single crimson rose. Just the same as the one I had been fiddling with yesterday at the ball. I put the box down on the chaise beside me and opened the envelope.

_Dear Aurora_

_I know that you were not very fond of my proposal yesterday but I sincerely hope that you will change your mind. If that is the case, I will be picking you up at noon this Friday. Wear something practical and elegant. We are going outside._

_I will be, hopefully, waiting_

_Jasper_

"Oh, is that not just the most adorable thing anyone has done in a long time?" I said cheerfully looking at Gemma, still wearing her skeptical look.

"Oh Miss. The endless romantic you are! Are you sure it is a good idea? I mean you were smart to reject him yesterday."

"But he is so charming! And did you see him? Such a handsome face!"

"Aurora! I do not remember allowing you to receive roses from strangers! You have to be careful, I thought you learnt your lesson last time." My uncle bellowed, eyeing the thick crème-colored card suspiciously "Let me see"

I handed him the card and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I see, you did actually learn something, good thing to turn him down my dear"

"But Uncle, I want to see him! He was so charming" I said, imagining his strong hands holding mine.

"No, and that is my final word in this conversation." He said and started walking towards the door, "I have to run some errands. Gemma keep and eye on her, will you?"

"Of course master, I will keep her safe and sound right here without any charming men or roses." She said sharply eyeing me suspiciously. Turning around and walking towards the window I rolled my eyes at their overprotection. I was a grown-up woman; I have been through a lot, more than most 17-year olds. I have to get a message to him, I can't let the chance go of meeting him and get to know him.

The following day at exactly 12 o'clock I received yet another perfect crimson rose. Neatly wrapped in a white box, but no new card, no new clue as to where he wanted to take me. This went on the entire week, each time Gemma reluctantly gave me the rose without uncle finding out. Each time I would bring it to my room, looking at the perfect sculptured rose. Observing the slightly odd looking petals, looking so perfect as one but alone so individually beautiful. Almost like all the girls at the balls – standing there looking beautiful and perfect, waiting for a gentleman to bid her up to dance. But close up, they were all having flaws, the one with has a slightly crooked and the other having bruises under the skirt because of a violent father.

"Gemma!" I yelled down the stairs "I need some help"

"What can I help you with Miss?"

"I have to get my corsage a tad tighter and then I need you to deliver a letter for me"

* * *

><p>Okay I am very sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy and haven't had time to write anything! anyways I'm sorry that it's so short but I still hope you enjoy it!<p>

please read&review

love Emma


	4. Under the Tree

**Chapter 3 – Under the Tree**

After countless of nights wondering whether or nor she would accept my offer or not, I surprisingly received at letter – with perfect written lines saying to meet her under the big oak tree. So here I was, sitting under the tree with yet another red rose – 7 roses in total to symbolize the date of the day they met. May 7th. What a marvelous day, I haven't been able to forget those beautiful eyes since I saw them for the first time. Oh how I can't wait to see them again, and then surrounded by this beautiful nature. Freshly sprung out leaves and green grass, lavenders scent in the air and the sun hot enough to sit outside and enjoy a glass of cold champagne. It couldn't be any more perfect – until I saw Aurora strolling down the path towards me in the most elegant dress flowing beautifully in the wind, making it seem like she was floating over the grass. As she came closer I could see the broidery forming on the dress and a matching parasol to keep her fair skin from burning in the sun.

"I have another rose for you, Miss De Luca"

"Please, call me Aurora, Mr. Whitlock" She said as she took the rose. God was she beautiful.

"Can I give you a glass of champagne?"

"Yes, please"

"How come I shouldn't come pick you up? It felt so wrong not escorting you. "

"Well my uncle did not actually approve of our meeting. But I am sure he will come around."

"Oh I am so sorry if I have caused you any trouble!"

"Oh no, no worries Mr. Whitlock! I want to meet you here, and it is my decision. We just. Well we might have to meet in secret." How could I resist her? She was looking so amazing and innocent but yet she was sitting here telling me to date her in secret. So wrong, yet so right.

"It will defiantly be worth it for me, but are you sure that you want to risk it? What if your uncle finds out."

"He won't, I have help. Otherwise he will come around. You are a respectable match. "

* * *

><p>I know, I know, very short again. But I have decided to write wrote short chapters and then more of them, because I have more time for that, if you know what I mean. But I know that this is a veeery short chapter, and they won't be this short in the future - anyways I just wanted to warn you guys. So I hope you enjoyed it and please R&amp;R.<p> 


	5. bad news

Sorry readers! but my computer broke and I lost all of my writing :( so the story will be postponed indefinable...


End file.
